sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Economy of Byzantium
Overview The Economy of the Byzantine Empire stands as of 2008, 2.5 trillion Solidi. The economy is well diversified, with a high concentration of high technology industries, such as electronics, communications, aerospace, ship building, precision manufacturing etc.; a strong all-rounded technology base. There is also a strong service and transportation sector, owing to the Empire's long legacy of as a major trade center, and the emergence of banking in the 16th century. The financial industry in Byzantium is reasonably strong, with Constantinople one of the top financial centers of the world. The Constantinople Stock Exchange is one of the largest in the world, with a large volume of share trades a day. The Constantinople Oil Futures Trade is also another notable trading market. Trading partners Byzantium maintains strong trading relationships with many nations in the world. It maintains strong trading ties with MESS nations and CATO nations. It maintains particularly strong economic ties with the UCSR and Shroomania, especially the UCSR. This is partly historical: the former CSR and Byzantium have maintained strong ties over centuries, and despite the Communist revolution, the Byzantine Empire chose not to back any faction, but back any faction that offered a legitimate and strong government to govern the CSR. For that, the Communist Party respected the Byzantine Empire's stance, and chose to maintain the close relationship between the two countries despite the obvious idealogical differences. This led a constant flow of technology and trade between both countries that continues to this day. With Shroomania, strong ties in the form of company joint ventures such as as the tie up between Air MacMillian and Byzantine Aeronautics formed Byzantine Air MacMillian which resulted in a strong conglomerate which specialises in designing and producing aircraft. Following the acrimonious departure from the MESS, there is a fall in the collaboration with MESS nations, and most often it is now limited to individual agreements with individual nations within the MESS. The joint Byzantine-Serenity Biomedical research continues and has produced many research breakthroughs. In Frequesue, Byzantine companies actively invest in Frequesue, and Byzantium and the North Frequesue Trust maintain strong trading and diplomatic relations, and both nations have strong mutual respect for each other. Description of Industrial Sectors The main sectors of the economy are: Electronics and Communications, Aerospace and Rocketry, Heavy Industries including Nuclear Reactors, high quality steels and metals etc., Services, Ship building, Transportation, Mineral Extraction and Agriculture. The economy is highly The various sectors are ranked as follows: #Electronics and Telecommunications #Trade and Commerce #Financial services #Aerospace and Rocketry #Transportation #Ship Building #High technology services #Manufacturing # Mining and Mineral Extraction Short overview of Byzantine Companies Archimedes Software A software company which focuses on providing software design and integration services, as well as designing operating systems and database software and other types of software. Avatar Telecom Telecommunications company. Major competitor to Byzantine Telecom and has operations throughout the Old Continent. Bank of Constantinople Old and venerable financial institution, it is the largest commercial bank in the Empire, and has a sprawling financial empire spreading across all manner of financial products, from commercial to private banking products. Byzantine Airlines Operating a mix of B777-300/200ER and BAM A380, A350, A320/30 and Dominion Boeing Sonic Cruisers, the airline flies across the world. It also operates a select number of BAM Mach 3+ aircraft. Byzantine Fisheries Major overarching corporation that manages much of the Empire's fish farms and fishing ships. Byzantine Aeronautics Major Aeronautics company, it is involved in the design and development of airplanes and is in a joint venture with Shroomanian company MacMillian Corporation to design and produce aircraft to be sold on the international market. The company is known as BAM. It is also involved in designing UAVs and fighter aircraft and bombers, and satellites and rockets. It is also part of CATO's hypersonic aircraft program. Byzantine Heavy Industries Involved in mining, mineral extraction, vehicle construction, building construction, turbine engines, tank design and construction, heavy equipment, construction, deep drilling, nuclear energy, high quality steel, gas turbines, aircraft engines etc., Byzantine Heavy Industries is an important part of the economy furnishing many needs and requirements. Illyricum Optics is a subdivision of Byzantine Heavy Industries that focuses on high power military lasers. Byzantine Engine Power is a subdivision that specialises in the design and fabrication of turbines for use as aircraft engines as well as for power generation. It is also a participant in CATO's hypersonic aircraft program. It also developed the superconducting alternators that are now used in a wide variety of applications, such as marine electric power. Byzantine Automobile is a division that specialises in car manufacture, as well as main battle tank design. Byzantine Railway is a division that specialises in the design of trains and tracks. It is responsible for the Empire's military trains as well as high speed rail that runs on superconducting railway tracks. Byzantine Oil Pte Ltd Major energy company involved in oil extraction and is involved in alternative energy research such as algae biofuels. Byzantine Pharmaceuticals Pharmaceutical company. Jointly engages in joint research with universities and its counterparts in Kingdom of Serenity. Recently formed a massive joint venture company with Taichiana. The company is Taichiana Byzantine Pharmaceuticals (TBP). Byzantine Salvaging and Rescue Company This company is dedicated to salvaging and towing and transporting ships to the repair dock in question. They operate a number of floating dry docks, salvage vessels, dredgers, semi-submersible heavy-lift ships etc. Byzantine Telecom Major telecommunications service provider, lays land lines and wireless network, maintain cellphone services, WIFI network. Has major operations throughout the world. Constantinople Port Authority Runs the Empire's ports and facilitates trade. Constantinople Shipping Premier Shipping fleet. It operates the merchantile fleet of the Empire and ships goods all over the world. The company currently operates a mixture of 16000, 12000, 8000, 4000, 2000 and 1000 TEU vessels, and is inclined to purchase newer ships. Constantinople Shipyards Pride of the Byzantine Empire, the Shipyards have a long history of producing ships for the Empire. Hundreds of years of experience and innovation has granted it the ability to design any ship, large or small. It has a massive potential production capacity, and was instrumental in producing and replacing warships lost during the two world wars. It operates the Constantinople Naval Arsenal, Antioch Naval Arsenal and Athenian Naval Arsenal. The bulk of the commercial shipyards is located at Constantinople, Nikea, Athens, Antioch and Ani. It also operates repair yards for ships at all major ports and naval bases. Icarus Electronics Major manufacturer of electronics, microprocessors, chips, semiconductor fabrication facilities and other consumer appliances. Icarus Electronics' line of microprocessors are considered among the best and most state of the art in the world. JetKon Budget Airways Budget airline that flies across the Old Continent. Kontos Munitions Major Weapon systems development and production company, the company produces many of the Empire's weapon systems, such as missiles, radar, guns, torpedoes. It also performs system integration roles for many weapon systems. Kontos Rocketry is a subdivision that designs and produces rocket engines for many weapon systems and rockets. Kontos Rocketry also produces hypersonic missiles and is part of CATO's hypersonic aircraft program. Kontos Lasers is a subdivision that specialises in the design and production of high power lasers. Space Telecommunications JV between Byzantine Telecom, Archimedes Software and Icarus electronics. Aims to deliver telecommunication services, video on demand, music content, Internet search engine services and maintain its own network of telecommunication satellites/stratellites. Genoese Finance Major financial company engaged in investing in equities, stocks etc. It is also an underwriter for Merger and Acquisitions and many other essential functions. Veritas Media Corporation A major media company that produces Constantinople Times, and Constantinople Television. Tesla Electric Industries Electric power service provider, and nuclear reactor designer.